


Danza Nell'oscurità

by ERS220



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Obscure Character, One Night Stands, Pure Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex Work, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: When you gave his assistant your coin, you had no clue what to expect from the mysterious man. But soon, you would know and then some.





	Danza Nell'oscurità

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some self indulgent smut about Dampierre from Soul Calibur. There is a severe lack of stories about him.

You lie in your bed, nervous about what was to come. Earlier in the day you had been approached by a young woman with an eyepatch advertising special services from a mysterious man. Although unsure, your natural curiosity got to the better of you, and you gave her the little coin you had. She had smiled at you and told you to rent a room at the local inn, where the man would meet you and show his magic. At the request of the man, she had also told you to put the candles out, for that would be his signal that you were the correct woman. It all seemed a tad sketchy, but you had already spent your coin, so you simply agreed to the terms. Hours passed, and finally the sun had set and the moon had risen. The light within your room slowly faded until all that could be seen was the smallest sliver of silvery moonlight. Soon, the sound of quiet footsteps filled the hall outside your door, and then into your room he came.

You froze in place as the anxiety swelled within your chest. There was certainly no turning back now. After a moment, he cleared his throat.  
“Good evening, dearest mistress...” he began. Although clearly trying to put forth an elegant and sophisticated persona, there was a slight shake in his voice that had let you know that he, too, was uneasy. “...I understand you have, erm, purchased my services from my dear assistant. Don’t fret, for I shall serve you with no extra charge. As for my name, you may be asking? Well, my dear, that’s part of the mystery. Nevertheless, you shall call me,” he paused, thinking. “Le Bello! Yes, yes. You may call me Le Bello. Now, let me show you Le Bello’s magic. Please remove your clothing.”  
You began to blush at his words. At this point you were now fully aware of what ‘services’ had been sold to you, but you couldn’t stop now. It was the point of no return. Slowly, you began to undress yourself, starting with your nightgown, but stopping at your underwear.  
“What’s wrong? Keep going,” he muttered, his breath heavy with lust. You quietly obeyed, and took off your bra, exposing the pallid skin of your breast to Le Bello, goosebumps raising at the chill of the air. He grew even closer to your bed, unintentionally exposing his identity through the light of the moon. He was quite a tall man, and was incredibly handsome. His eyes were a light green, and he sported a dashing handlebar mustache. Atop his slicked back brown hair was an expensive looking silk top hat with golden trimmings, although it didn’t seem like he would be wearing it for much longer. Le Bello took off his purple gloves before raising a quivering hand to your stomach, slowly beginning to touch and rub your skin, moving upwards. His face became very red as he filled his hands with your breasts, squeezing and holding them with utmost care. It felt wonderful. A light moan slipped from your lips, causing the man to look up at you. “Do you like it?” he stuttered. You gave him a small nod, and he continued for a bit longer. Soon, little beads of sweat began to roll down his face as he grew more aroused. Reluctantly, he began to speak.  
“Please lay down and spread your legs for Le Bello, Mistress.”`

Without thinking you did exactly as he said, bearing all to the man you barely knew. He kneeled on the bed before spreading the lips of your now slick cunt. Something about the way he touched you was different than anything you had felt, and you felt more aroused than ever before. Le Bello swallowed a lump in his throat as he gazed upon it, licking his lips a little. He lowered his head a bit and took in your scent, shivering more. “You smell amazing,” he quietly mentioned. The man the took his index and middle finger and spat on them before starting to gently rub your clit between them, eliciting another moan from deep within your chest. He watched your face as he adjusted his speed and the friction between the fingers and the nub. Soon you were so wet that it dripped down into his hand. Seeing this, Le Bello quickly slipped the fingers inside of you. You let out a yelp as he began to fuck you with them with harsh but tantalizing thrusts whilst taking care of your swollen clit with his thumb. This man certainly knew how to please a woman. Soon enough you were close to the edge, unintentionally rocking your hips to grind against his hand more. He suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out and sucking on them before speaking.  
“You’re so close, I can see it in your eyes. But Le Bello wouldn’t let a fine woman such as yourself go without the piece de resistance. What kind of man would I be?” he asked with an alluring growl. You looked towards his lower half and noticed a very sizable bulge within his striped jumpsuit. You looked him in the eyes without saying a word, for you gave the message very clear through your body language. 

With that, the man unbuttoned his suit from the back before pulling it down, exposing his stiff, wet cock, it practically throbbing in anticipation. Without a word, Le Bello gripped and pulled your legs apart once again and slid his length inside with ease, not even thinking to take it slow. You instinctively gripped the mattress as he filled you to the brim, providing more than what his fingers could. His thrusts were hard and quick and made you quiver and squirm as if you had no control. Your moans became much more frequent and loud, and Le Bello was enjoying every second of it. Eventually, you groaned the name he had told you. He quickly covered your mouth with his hand and started fucking you even harder, lowering himself a bit so he could whisper in your ear. “That’s not my name,” he began, a sly smile growing across his face. “My name is Lord Dampierre, and you’re going to scream it out to the world. Say my name. Dampierre,” he removed his hand and locked lips with you, sliding his tongue inside of your mouth as your bodies grew to a fever pitch. He pulled away momentarily, and you took the opportunity to grant his wish.  
“Dampierre,” you whined.  
“Louder.”  
“Dampierre…!”  
“LOUDER.”  
With a final few thrusts, you reached an intense, all-consuming release, and yelled his name as loudly as you could before your body practically shut down from the sheer pleasure. You lay a quivering mass. Le Bello, or rather, Dampierre, pulled out and spurted hot semen across your belly before collapsing alongside you. You gulped for air as you regained your composure, letting your eyes wander to the man before you. Earlier in that day, you were so very curious about what sort of wonders he was to perform, but now you knew very well, and it would be an experience you could never forget. Perhaps in the future you would return for more service from Lord Geo Dampierre.


End file.
